Clark Kent
*Kal-El (birth name) |title = |family = *Martha Kent (adoptive mother) *Jonathan Kent (adoptive father) *Jor-El (biological father) |species = *Kryptonian *Human (briefly) |gender = Male |haircolor = Brown |eyecolor = Brown |powers = *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Speed *Accelerated Perception *Invulnerability *X-Ray Vision *Flight *Heat Vision *Enhanced Hearing |job = *High School Student *Waiter (briefly) |loyalty = |portrayedby = *Tom Welling (adult) *Malkolm Alburquenque (child) |firstappeared = Pilot |lastappeared = Finale Part 2}} Clark Kent, birth name Kal-El, is a character on The CW's Smallville. He first appears in the first episode of the first season. He is portrayed by starring cast member Tom Welling. History Early Life Clark came to Earth during the meteor shower which struck the community of Smallville, Kansas, on October 16, 1989. After crash landing, Jonathan and Martha Kent found him in Miller's Field: unable to have children themselves, the Kents adopted the young orphan and raised him as their son. High School 12 Years later, 2001. Clark Kent tries to convince his parents to allow him to play high school football. Cautious of his abilities, Jonathan refuses to sign the permission slip. Leaving the Kent Farm late, Clark misses his school bus, having to use his super speed to get to school on time. At school, his best friends Pete Ross and Chloe Sullivan discuss going to the school dance. Pete suggests that Chloe should go with Clark. Pete explains that he and Clark want to join the football team in order to avoid becoming the "Scarecrow". Clark has a crush on Lana Lang, but becomes ill whenever he approaches her. This is because Lana wears a necklace made from the meteor that killed her parents. At football tryouts, Clark watches Lana practising with the other cheerleaders. While walking on a bridge on the way home, Lex Luther swerves and hits Clark, sending then both into the water. Quickly recovering, Clark rips the roof of off Lex's car and lifts him to the surface of the water. He resuscitates Lex, who is sure he hit Clark, but Clark brushes him off. When Clark's father arrives, he is very unhappy with Lex. Later that night, Clark is in the loft of his parents' barn. He spies on his neighbor, Lana. She is talking to her boyfriend, Whitney Fordman. The next day, Clark receives a brand new truck as a gift from Lex for saving his life, but his father won't let him keep it. When Jonathan says that it's normal for Clark to be upset, Clark turns on the wood chipper and sticks his hand inside to demonstrate that he is not "normal". Trying to explain Clark's origins, he shows him the spaceship, which they have hidden in the storm cellar. He runs away to think and bumps into Lana in Smallville Cemetery. She confesses that she goes there to talk to her late parents. After "talking to her parents", Clark walks Lana home and she asks if he's going to the dance. He says that he is going to sit it out. She says she'll save him a dance, and then kisses him on the cheek. Later, Clark goes to Lex's mansion and explains to Lex that he can't keep the truck. Lex realizes it's because Clark's father doesn't like him. Later, Chloe shows Clark her "Wall of Weird." As Clark is leaving the school, Whitney picks him to be the next scarecrow. Clark tries to fight back but Whitney is wearing Lana's necklace. Whitney puts it on Clark which renders him helpless. Whitney and his fellow football players throw him in the back of a pickup truck and string him up in a field on a cross. Jeremy finds him but refuses to help. Lex finds Clark and frees him. Lana's necklace falls off and as Clark runs away, Lex picks up the necklace. At the dance, Jeremy is about to set off the sprinkler system when Clark shows up. They fight and Jeremy tries to run Clark down with a car when he crashes into a water main. As the cab fills with water, he short-circuits himself. His powers are gone. He has no memory of Clark and just wants to go home. Clark watches Lana and Whitney dance and leaves in frustration. When he sees Whitney's truck, he pauses. Jonathan comes to the loft to talk to Clark. Clark is no longer angry and says he is glad the Kents are the ones that found him. Jonathan says it was Clark who found them. Clark daydreams that Lana stops by and gives him the dance she promised him. Clark has a dream where he is flying. When he wakes up, the flying wasn't a dream. He crashes into his bed. At the Farmers Market, Lex notices Clark's interest in Lana when he approaches Clark to find out about the Scarecrow incident. Clark shrugs off the incident and claims he simply wants to forget the whole episode. While driving home, the Kents stop as they witness Greg attacking Whitney's truck. It flips over and crashes. Clark removes Whitney from the truck just before the pair are engulfed in flames. The Kents are amazed when the two are unscathed by the fire. Clark later tells his father about floating that morning. Later, Clark delivers produce to Luthor mansion. Lex reveals that he has Lana's necklace and gives it to Clark to return to Lana. Clark is much more interested in the lead box the necklace has been stored it. Lana arrives in the loft and the two talk about what Whitney did. Lana confesses how confused she is and mentions the necklace. Later that night, Greg attacks Clark and Jonathan while the Kents are fixing equipment. Greg runs off when Clark recognises him. Clark tells Jonathan about the Wall of Weird and all the things the meteor has caused. Feeling responsible for Greg, Clark goes to Chloe and asks if Greg still works for the paper. She tells him that he doesn't. They gather Pete Ross and go to Greg's house, finding the remains of Greg's mother and the videos of Lana. Clark races to find Lana. Whitney and Lana meanwhile are confronted by Greg at Lana's horse stable. Greg hurls Whitney to the side and kidnaps Lana. Clark arrives. Whitney drives to the treehouse. Clark remembers Greg having and Clark runs through the fields at high speed. Clark arrives at the tree house and finds Lana cocooned. Greg is also there and the two fight. The battle quickly leaves the tree house and enters a foundry. Clark is on the ropes until he discovers a lead lined cauldron. An accident then occurs which squashes Greg. A swarm of insects come out from under where Greg would have been. Clark races back to the treehouse in time to see Whitney arrive and "rescue" Lana. Later that night he returns leaves the necklace outside Lana's door - leaving her free to feel how she wants. Lana most likely assumes the necklace was found by Whitney. At school, a jock throws a ball at Chloe's head. Clark catches it and returns it with a little more power, knocking the wind out of the jock. The coach is impressed with Clark's power and offers him a spot on the team. Clark at first declines but is pressured by Walt. At home, Jonathan again forbids Clark to play and the two argue. Clark feels he can control himself and announces he's playing with or without his father's blessing. At practice, Jonathan shows up at the practice to make sure no one gets hurt. His presence at first distracts Clark who is berated by Walt for it. Clark runs the play; effectively using his strength and speed without hurting anyone or being revealed. Jonathan leaves as everyone crowds Clark to praise his playing. Later, while walking out of school, Clark and Pete whitness Kwan's car set ablase. Clark saves Kwan when Pete goes to call 911. Jonathan is alarmed at Clark's frequent use of his gifts and keeps questioning Clark as to witnesses. The tension mounts and Clark leaves. Clark and Pete tell Chloe about the fire, which she feels is suspicious and linked to the cheating players. The trio enter the local coffee house and are surprised to discover Lana. It's Lana's first day and it's not going at all well. Later, Clark tries out his new uniform and discusses Jonathan with Martha. Martha plays the peacekeeper and tells Clark she wants to believe in him. She also warns Clark that he must learn to take responsibility for his decisions. At school on the field, Chloe opens the window and calls for help; she's spotted by Clark at the pep rally. Clark races in and his yelling for Chloe causes the coach to stop the blaze and leave. Chloe tells Clark about Walt's connection to the cheating and the fires. Clark is disbelieving but agrees to talk to Trevor. He goes to the coffee shop looking for him and finds Lana and Lex. Lex tells him about his father's demand and Clark tells him about his own problems with his father. Lana joins the conversation with her own parental grief and the three share a moment. Clark finds Trevor at home. He's in the garage surrounding himself with fire extinguishers. Clark gets the truth from him and goes to confront Walt. Walt is in the sauna before the big game. When Clark enters to confront him, the meteor rocks sap his strength immediately. He still tries to stop Walt, who locks him in the sauna and goes to the game. Jonathan finds Clark and breaks him out of the sauna when Walt attacks them. Clark, strength restored, easily deals with the physical attack. Walt tries to burn him. Clark easily deals with that as well. This throws Walt who begins to throw a temper tantrum. When Clark announces it's over, Walt's thwarted rage triggers a massive fire. It engulfs the coach who later dies from the burns. Jonathan and Clark make amends and Jonathan says he's proud of his son. Lana later catches up to Clark on the field. She's been fired from the coffeehouse and came to see Clark play. The two share a primal scream. While walking down a street, Clark bumps into Lex. Lex throws him through the large front window. Clark has a sudden headache, and then is able to see right through Lex's skin to his skeleton. Lex's bones have an odd green glow. At home. Clark insists that it couldn't have been Lex. Just then, Lex shows up. Clark is surprised that he isn't in jail, but Lex explains that he had an alibi. Clark insists that the bank robber looked exactly like Lex Luthor. In gym class, Clark is climbing rope, his X-Ray Vision activates. Clark is so shocked, he loses his grip and falls to the floor. As he recovers, he looks through the wall to the girls' locker room and smiles as he sees Lana Lang remove her towel. After school, he explains to his parents about his X-ray vision. Clark is running errands with his mom when he gets another headache. He starts seeing everyone on the street like an X-ray. He notices the skeleton with glowing green bones. Martha catches up and they enter the store to be greeted by "Rose" Greer. Clark asks about Tina. "Rose" explains that she is with Lana, so Clark leaves. Not long after, Clark helps his mother off of the floor after nearly getting hit by Tina. Back at the Kent farm, Clark admits that when he saw Tina's skeleton it seemed green and inhuman. Martha explains that Tina was born with a soft bone disease. Despite experimental treatments, she wasn't expected to live to the age of six, but she got better around her third birthday—right after the 1989 meteor shower. At school, Clark stares at Tina, trying to see her skeleton. Clark is successful in focusing his X-ray vision and spying a backpack full of cash in Tina's locker. Clark tells his parents about what he found. "Lana" arrives at the loft to tell Clark about Tina. When she kisses him, she morphs back into Tina and throws Clark through the wall. She leaves Clark for dead. Clark tells his parents they can't call the police because Clark is the only one who can recognize Tina. Clark is in the barn practicing his X-ray vision on a lead box when Lana comes to visit. She tells Clark about her mother's diary. Clark muses about what he might ask his biological parents if he ever had the chance. Later, he and Pete go to the antique shop to investigate. Clark sees a skeleton in a cabinet and they open it to find Tina's mother's body. They also find pages with Lana's signature over and over, and guess that Lana will be Tina's next victim. When Clark arrives at the cemetery, he finds Tina-as-Whitney with the necklace in her pocket. At first Tina has the upper hand, but when she takes off the jacket, Clark recovers. During their battle, Tina tells Clark that Lana is dead. Clark scans the cemetery and sees one of the skeletons is moving. He breaks into the crypt and lifts Lana from the tomb. At his barn, Whitney arrives to comfort Lana. Clark's X-ray vision activates and he is pained as he watches Whitney and Lana enter the house and embrace. Chloe and Clark arrive at a party full of high school students at Crater Lake. Lana is there with Whitney. Sean approaches Chloe and asks her out. Chloe gives him her number. Clark gives her a hard time, so she says she gave him her number to get rid of him. At home, Clark displays an uncanny ability for arithmetic and jokes that he could quit high school, play a professional sport and make a ton of money with endorsements. Walking to school, Chloe tells Clark and Pete Ross that Sean didn't call that morning as he promised. Later, Lex runs into Clark outside the restaurant and tells him that Lana is free tomorrow night. Lex gives him tickets and promises a limo ride if Clark gets in there and asks her in the next 60 seconds. This appears to be just the encouragement he needs, and he makes the date with Lana Lang. Clark tells Chloe and Pete about his date with Lana, just as Sean arrives hunched over with cold and rubbing his hands. Chloe can't go with him right now, so he runs over to make a date with Jenna Barnum. It's such a cold move; Chloe can't help but feel slighted. Clark is not happy with Sean either. Chloe is trying to help Clark choose something to wear for his big date with Lana when she gets a call from Sean. She makes a date with him for coffee at the office of the Smallville Torch. Clark and Lana talk in the limo about how they retreat from the world with a good book or a telescope. The television in the limo reports that police are seeking Sean in connection with Jenna's death. Clark drops Lana off at the Beanery, and then heads for the school. After arriving, he searches for Chloe and finds her getting attacked by Sean in the pool. Clark sends Chloe away, and turns to face Sean, but he's gone. Back at the Torch, Chloe's research turns up a similar condition in which the thermosensitive cells in the brain are damaged. Clark arrives at the crash site, and Sean attacks him. He is able to steal enough body heat from Clark to warm himself properly and leaves Clark frozen on the ground, but by the time he gets to the mansion, he's blue again and pulls the heat from the generator. Clark recovers just as Martha Kent leaves the mansion to check on the generator. Clark approaches Sean as he tries to attack Martha. As they battle, Sean steals enough heat from Clark to get warm again. Clark throws Sean into a nearby pond, which freezes and traps Sean in the ice. Clark apologizes to Lana and tries to ask her out again. Lana explains that Whitney is now sufficiently jealous not to leave her any free weekends. Clark boldly asks Lana why she goes out with Whitney. Lana confides that he makes her feel safe. Whenever she needs him, he's there. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Enhanced Strength:' *'Enhanced Speed:' *'Invulrability:' *'X-Ray Vision:' *'Flight:' *'Heat Vision:' Abilities Weaknesses *'Lead:' *'Kryptonite:' **'Green Kryptonite:' **'Red Kryptonite:' Appearances References